tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sybil
Sybil 'to postać, która pojawiła się w finale siódmego sezonu [[Pamiętniki Wampirów (serial)|''Pamiętników Wampirów]].'' Jest także głównym antagonistą ósmego sezonu. Sybil jest syreną. Bonnie wpadła na ten pomysł, widząc zniszczenia jakie pozostawili Enzo i Damon. Kobieta niszczy i zniewala tych, którzy wejdą jej w drogę, a także pożera ich ciała. Wczesne lata życia Sybil mieszkała w wiosce ze swoją rodziną. Gdy dowiedzieli się o tym, że dziewczyna ma różne zdolności, została wygnana i wrzucona na tratwę. Łódź dopłynęła do wyspy. Tam Sybil poznała Seline, która jej pomogła. Przez długi czas razem z przybraną siostrą głodowały. Jedyne co jadły to owoce wyspy oraz dziki na które musiały polować. Seline jednak, pod niewiedzą siostry, dzięki mocy nawoływała pływających blisko żeglarzy a następnie ich zabijała. Obdzierała ich z mięsa, a następnie dawała do jedzenia Sybil. Gdy ta jednak dowiedziała się o intrydze siostry, nie mogła znieść tej nowiny, postanowiła skoczyć z klifu i się zabić. W głębi duszy jednak nie chce umierać i dzięki jej błaganiom wzywa Cade'a. Selina prosi go o ratunek. Pod warunkiem nieśmiertelności, wiecznego piękna oraz mocy, siostry mają służyć diabłu, zabijając złych ludzi. 1882 Dalton St. John był w stanie otworzyć skarbiec i wejść do środka razem z towarzyszami. Zaczął on słyszeć szept, który wołał jego imię. Przez to podążył on, wgłąb skarbca, gdzie trafił do jaskini. Następnie lampy, które mężczyźni wzięli ze sobą, zgasły. Sybil zaatakowała ich, jednak Dalton i jego towarzysze byli wstanie uciec. Potwór prawdopodobnie był w stanie zmienić duszę mężczyzny, gdyż ten brutalnie zabił swoich przyjaciół. 2013 Virginia St. John zmusiła Lucy Bennett do uszczelnienia skarbca, w którym znajdowała się Yvette St. John. Sezony |-|Sezon 7= W ''Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia starała się zabić Bonnie, aby uniemożliwić jej otwarcie skarbca, w którym znajdowała się Sybil. W Kill 'Em All, Bonnie zostaje zmuszona do otwarcia skarbca w zbrojowni, jednak ze względu na jej poprzednia rozmowę z Virginią, chce dotrzymać danego jej słowa. Kiedy Alex i jej zespół wchodzą do skarbca, aby znaleźć zwłoki Yvette, Bonnie odchodzi na bok. Nagle wielu z nich zostaje zabitych w środku przez Sybil. Gdy Alex i reszta ocalałych próbuje uciec ze środka, Bonnie więzi ich tam przy pomocy zaklęcia. W Requiem for a Dream, Damon i Enzo wspominają, że potwór może być problem. Później zwłoki członków zbrojowni są pokazane. Znajdują się one rozrzucone po całym budynku. Wielu ludzi, którzy weszli do skarbca, zostało zabitych przez syrenę, jednak niektórzy pozabijali się nawzajem. W Gods and Monsters, syrena wykorzystuje głos Eleny, aby zwabić Damona w głąb krypty. Później Enzo postanawia pójść po przyjaciela. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Sybil łapie wampira od tyłu i wciąga do cienia. |-|Sezon 8= W thumb|left|250pxToday Will Be Different, Sybil pływa w basenie, a w tle słychać piosenkę. Damon przychodzi do niej razem z nieznanym biznesmenem. Kobieta zaczynać śpiewać, a mężczyzna wchodzi do wody i staje naprzeciwko niej. Syrena twierdzi, iż Enzo nie ma takiego poczucia humoru jak Damon i próbuje się jej oprzeć. Po chwili wkłada biznesmena do wodzy, jednak mężczyzna nie reaguje. Dodaje, iż czytała w internecie, że zabijane kury wydzielają adrenalinę, a to powoduje ich obrzydliwy smak. Gdy wampir stwierdza, że ofiary, które przynosił jej wraz z Enzo były przerażone, Sybil uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że strach jest przepyszny. Kobieta pozwala biznesmenowi utonąć. Później Sybil ujawnia, że nie jest w stanie rozgryźć Enzo, ani przebić się głębiej do jego umysłu. Ponownie więc próbuje przebić się do myśli wampira, a tam widzi twarz dziewczyny. Jak się okazuje, jest to Sarah Nelson. Myśląc, że to właśnie przez nią Enzo nadal się jej opiera, postanawia wysłać Damona, aby zabił każdą dziewczynę o tym imieniu i nazwisku. Kiedy dziewczyna zostaje odnaleziona, a za namową brata, Damon nie zabija jej, Sybil pojawia się w drzwiach i dźga Sarah nożem. thumb|250px|Kim jest Elena?Stefan próbuje nakarmić dziewczynę swoją krwią, jednak syrena telepatycznie zabrania mu. W tym samym czasie wchodzi ona do umysłu Damona i szuka wspomnień, które mu pozostały. Widząc w nich Elene, Sybil zastąpiła ją samą sobą w chwili pierwszego spotkania wampira z Panną Gilbertówną. Jak się okazuje trwało to tylko pięć sekund, a w tym czasie młoda Salvatore zmarła z powodu utraty krwi. Wkrótce po tym, Damon zafascynowany syreną, pomaga jej wejść do umysłu Enzo. Wchodząc głębiej, Sybil dostrzega prawdziwy powdód tego, iż wampir nadal się jej opiera. Widzi ona jego psychiczną kotwicę, Bonnie Bennett. W You Decided I Was Worth Saving, }} Osobowość |-|Jako medium= Sybil niegdyś, była niewinną dziewczyną wygnaną ze swojej wioski za posiadanie magicznych zdolności. Czuła się winna, gdy okazało się, że jedzenie, które przynosiła jej Seline, było tak naprawdę ludzkim mięsem, zdobytym poprzez zabicie żeglarzy. Przestraszona, próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, mówiąc, iż wolałaby umrzeć niż być częścią każdego z tych morderstw. Wbrew swej woli, Sybil została zmieniona w syrenę przez Askadiusa, za zgodą Seline. |-|Jako syrena= Wygląd zewnętrzny Sybil jest piękną, atrakcyjną kobietą o silnych rysach twarzy i smukłej sylwetce. Cera syreny jest oliwkowa, jej włosy są krótkie, rozpuszczone na ramiona, a oczy brązowe. Styl ubierania kobiety jest naturalny i nie wyróżnia się on niczym, na tle innych bohaterów. Sybil ubiera się rozmaicie. Można dostrzec ją w ubraniach o jasnych, a także ciemnych kolorach. Bardzo często zakłada spodnie i koszule. Nosi także rozmaite akcesoria - bransoletki, długie rzucające się w oczy kolczyki, a także krótkie, obejmujące szyję naszyjniki. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako medium= |-|Jako syrena= Słabości *'Magia czarownic' - prawdopodobnie syreny są podatne na magię. Można to wywnioskować, wiedząc, iż czarownice Bennett były wstanie uwięzić Sybil zaklęciem. *'Głód''' - syreny żywią się ludzkim mięsem, aby utrzymać młody wygląd oraz siłę. Powstrzymywanie się od jedzenia przez dłuższy okres, powoduje, że ich ciało wysusza się. Można to wywnioskować po stwierdzeniu Sybil o tym, że jej gałki oczne wyschły, poprzez znajdowanie się w skarbcu bez pożywienia. Prawdopodobnie syreny muszą jeść więcej niż wampiry, aby móc przywrócić wygląd swojego ciała, jeśli nie były karmione od stuleci. Wystąpienia Sezon 7 *Somebody That I Used to Know (wspomniana) *Kill 'Em All (wspomniana) *Requiem for a Dream (wspomniana) *Gods and Monsters Sezon 8 *Hello, Brother *Today Will Be Different *You Decided I Was Worth Saving *An Eternity of Misery *Coming Home Was a Mistake *Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell *The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You *We Have History Together *The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch *Nostalgia’s A Bitch Relacje Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Martwi